Roronoa Yoro/Abilities and Powers
<- Back to Roronoa Yoro Introduction Abilities and Powers Yoro uses a Hybrid Martial Arts style due to his training With different Masters. His style of combat also is more unorthodox, regularly able to adapt to any situation and use any item or part of the battlefield to his advantage Fighting Style and Attributes * Great Combat Knowledge: Having trained and learned from Diffrent Masters, Yoro has accumulated an extensive and detailed understanding of combat in its various forms. Simply from observing his opponent's bodystance or physical-build, he can deduce the nature of his opponent's fighting style. * Immense Strength: Befitting his well-defined build, Yoro possesses raw strength that at times borders on inhuman. With just a simple finger-flick, he can easily launch a person across the room during. His punches are able to easily plow through solid surfaces or launch a man almost twice his size a considerable distance. With a single hand he can nonchalantly move large and heavy objects out of the way. He can jump several feet into the air and across several city blocks. * Immense Speed: Yoro has regularly shown remarkable speed that Human possibility. He is able to launch a huge barrage of strikes in seconds, ultimately allowing him to pulverize stone into dust. He can also close a considerable amount of distance in an instant, giving the appearance that he teleported to untrained eyes. He also has Great stamina. Swordsmanship Yoro is an extremely powerful master swordsman, being able to use one, two, and three swords in varying attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to artillery. His swordsmanship skills resembled a mix of Japanese style Kenjutsu and Battojutsu and His skill with the sword was so great that he was capable of slicing through steel with no trouble. Although he is most comfortable with his using Ittoryu (literally: One sword style) his skills with two swords are still quite exceptional. Most of his Techniques are based on utilizing godlike speed and precision to deal powerful blows that usually bring down foes with one shot. His Stance when using his Battojutsu is to have his right foot placed in front of left, pressing the blade of the sheathed sword against the curve of the sheath, which increases draw speed. The drawing of the blade is the same motion used for the attack. It is an all-or-nothing attack where missing the target results in the user being completely vulnerable. Haki While it is unclear about the other two it is show that Yoro is capable of using Busoshoku Haki as seen when he caused damage to Akainu during their battle. Yoro's Swords During his adventures, Yoro has acquired many swords. The two he currently uses are: Ketsueki kōtei * Ketsueki Kotei Literally means blood emperor. * The Blade of Ketsueki kōtei is made from tamahagane and henium diboride, showing alternating layers of varying carbon content, and is a Stainless steel blade. the blade depicts the Edd War. * Ketsueki Kotei is approximately 60 cm (23.6.) * The Guard of Ketsueki Kotei is made from Kairoseki * The sheath of Ketsueki Kotei is also made out of kairouseki. * Ketsueki Kotei was forged at Yoro's request. Fantomu-ka * Fantomu-ka Literally means Phantom song. * The Blade of Fantomu-ka is made from tamahagane and Kairouseki and Depicts a Phantom tiger coursing around the blade. * Fantomu-ka is approximately 60 cm (23.6). * The Guard of Fantomu-ka is made from Kairoseki. * The sheath of Fantomu-ka is also made out of henium diboride. * Fantomu-ka's origin is unknown. Gallery Samurai Katana-Dragon Tsuba Red SW-941RD.jpg|Ketsueki kōtei Jhhh.jpg|Fantomu-ka